


Before TJ Left

by greettheworld



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Post-Finale, Rain, Sad Ending, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greettheworld/pseuds/greettheworld
Summary: It was the last day before TJ's family move away. He wanted to spend it with his boyfriend, Cyrus.





	Before TJ Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lengthy fic, so if you read at least some parts of it, thank you very much!

It was an overcast winter weekend at Shadyside. The cold breeze signals that it wants to pour down. Everyone was in a gloomy mood -- the weather, for sure, wasn’t helping. Andi, Buffy, Jonah and Cyrus -- the Good Hair Crew, as dubbed by Cyrus, was quietly eating in the Spoon, one of the local diners in Shadyside. The four of them were also in a gloomy mood -- especially Cyrus.

The four of them watched the doors closely, as if waiting for someone to arrive. Each time the door would open their patience grew shorter.

“What’s taking him too long?” Jonah asked.

“Yeah,” Buffy agreed. “He’s being a jerk for being late,” she added with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Calm down, guys,” Andi interjected. “Maybe something just came up.” 

“Has he not texted you where he is?” Jonah asked Cyrus.

Cyrus merely shook his head. Cyrus’s anxiety grew and grew every passing minute. Today’s an important day for Cyrus.

TJ and Cyrus has been going out for a few months now. Even though their friendship had been confusing, they were telling the truth when they said they enjoy each other’s company. They powered through their fair share of headaches and hijinks, and that’s what Cyrus is keeping in mind today.

“He’s 20 minutes late!” Buffy angrily remarked. “I swear if he doesn’t arrive in the next 5 minu-”

As Buffy was about to finish her threat, the door opened again. Cyrus’s face instantly lit up with both joy and worry. It was TJ, the man of the hour.

Slowly, TJ walked towards them with an apologetic look on his face. Before he could speak, Buffy made a remark.

“Took you long enough,” Buffy said.

“You shouldn’t have kept our friend from waiting, you know,” Andi followed up.

“Look at him,” Jonah said as he pointed towards Cyrus’s face. “He’s getting antsy.”

TJ looked at Cyrus revealing an uneasy face. Immediately, though, Cyrus substituted it with a bashful smile.

“I’m sorry,” TJ apologized to all of them. “Mom wanted me to pack my things early for tomorrow.”

That sentence made Cyrus feel a tinge.

“She even promised that I can do it later tonight!” TJ tries to lighten the mood with his cadence. “What is it with moms changing minds so easily?” He was expecting reactions -- any reaction, from the four of them but everyone but none of them was in the mood for any of it.

TJ conceded. “I’m not dying, you know?” he said. “I’m just moving.”

The tinge Cyrus felt grew to a full on tear.

“Cyrus?” TJ called. “Ready?”

Cyrus made a quick glance at TJ’s jacket, enough to avoid looking at his face. He nodded.

TJ offered his palm up, hoping for Cyrus to hold his hand. The other boy can stand up on his own, though -- pushing himself up the table, pulling up the emotional baggage he’s been carrying. TJ retreated his hand while Cyrus moved closer to him.

As the two of them were about to leave, TJ bid his last farewell to the other three.

“‘Til next time, guys,” he said to them as he bashfully waved his hand.

The three of them stood up.

Despite their previous disposition towards each other, Andi and the others can’t deny TJ has changed for the better -- mostly because of Cyrus. After making their amends, they slowly saw how supportive, encouraging, and sometimes reckless can be. Seeing TJ leave, for them, it was heartbreaking.

The girls gave TJ a hearty hug, while Jonah gave him a pat on the back.

“Don’t you dare forget about us or else,” Buffy dubiously threatened TJ. It wasn’t believable though as she was already welling up.

“Of all people, Speedy, I didn’t think you’d be the most sentimental,” TJ remarked.

“Whatever,” Buffy dismissed.

“I’ll keep in touch,” TJ promised.

“Keep safe!” Andi greeted with a reassuring smile on her face. “We’ll take care of Cyrus for you.”

“I wouldn’t ask for anything more,” TJ replied. “Thank you.”

TJ waved one last time as him and Cyrus left the Spoon.

\-----

As the two of them were walking, TJ wrapped his arm around Cyrus, pulling him closer. Cyrus smiled then gave a quizzical look.

“What?” TJ asked rhetorically. “I’m taking it all in. It could be the last time I get to do this.”

Cyrus once again retreated to a reserved manner. He’s amazed how TJ can act energetic despite his… circumstance.

“C’mon!” TJ apologized as he looked towards Cyrus. “Cheer up!”

Cyrus won’t budge.

“Fine,” TJ conceded. Seeing that his date will be cheering up anytime soon, a stroke of faux-genius snapped in his mind.

“I hope you won’t be gloomy all day, Cy.” TJ carefully whispered. Intentionally ungraceful and conspicuous, TJ snuck behind Cyrus, wanting to play somewhat of a prank on him. “It’s kinda disheartening to know that I made ”

All of a sudden, TJ pushed the back of Cyrus’s knees, instantly making the unattentive boy fall backwards.

“Whoa!” Cyrus shrieked instantly.

TJ then caught the falling boy in his arms, scooping him and carrying him up. One of TJ’s arms carries Cyrus by his legs, while the other arm supports Cyrus’s back.

“Wha-”

“You’re lighter than I thought, Cy,” TJ commented.

“What are you doing?” Cyrus said as his face is covered red to the brim. “This is embarrassing!”

“It sure is!” TJ exclaimed, followed by a hearty chuckle. 

“Let me down!”

“Nope,” TJ declined Cyrus’s request. “Not until you lighten up.”

“I’m fi-”

“Let’s go!” TJ then zoomed, carrying an important baggage in his arms.

“Whoa!” Cyrus immediately wrapped his arms around TJ. He covered his head by leaning it towards TJ’s and he closed his eyes.

“To the park!” TJ exclaimed, as he continued running, holding Cyrus by his arms and giggling endlessly.

\-----

The park was as quiet as ever. Whenever Cyrus isn’t his usual self, he goes to the park to sort out his thoughts. The ambient noises help drown out his thoughts -- drown out his anxieties, but it looks like he has to face them today.

By the time they arrived by the swings, TJ was exhausted -- his breath was short while his arms were sore -- but that didn’t discourage him one bit.

Cyrus noticed that TJ stopped. Wanting to go down, he wiggled his legs, signalling TJ to let go. The other boy obliged. TJ lowered down to let Cyrus land softly. He let go Cyrus legs, allowing him to stand, but he didn’t let go of Cyrus’s back. Cyrus slowly let go of TJ’s neck, wanting to end his embarrassment. TJ has other plans, though. Instead of letting go, he pulled Cyrus closer to him with his arm, holding Cyrus tighter. Slowly, his other arm wrapped around Cyrus as well.

Due to the cold weather, TJ’s hug was warmer than usual -- or maybe it was because of something else. TJ buried his face onto Cyrus’s. His hug was getting tighter and tighter -- it didn’t bother Cyrus, though -- in fact, he doesn’t want anything more during that moment.

Cyrus felt TJ’s staggering, deep breaths on his neck, while the side of his face was getting moist. Almost immediately, he started to hear TJ’s sniffles.

If Cyrus felt bad that TJ was leaving, it dawned on Cyrus how it must be harder for TJ to leave. Cyrus reciprocated the hug, wrapping his arms around TJ, again, as well. He tried his best to hug TJ as tight as he can. Eventually, Cyrus felt the sudden surge of emotions too.

A forced, whimpered chuckle came out of TJ. “Sorry,” TJ said. He then let go of Cyrus, while Cyrus apprehensively did the same thing. TJ put his sleeve to his eyes, wiping the obvious tears.

The two boys sat on the swings quietly. Cyrus swung his legs barely enough to move, while TJ violently moves up and down from the swings -- with none of them talking -- with both of them wishing the circumstances would be different. It seems just being together is enough for the two of them.

TJ calmed down -- he went by Cyrus’s pace, who was moving somberly.

TJ broke the silence.

“Why are you that sad?” he asked. “I was hoping you wouldn’t be this way.”

Cyrus looked at him quizzically. “What?” he asked rhetorically. “Why would you say that?”

“Well, I was hoping to have fun today,” TJ obliged. “Instead, it looks like you’re not in the mood to do anything but mope.” TJ looked serious with his eyes straight afar.

“Well,” Cyrus can’t help but feel helpless. “What were you hoping for?”

“I was hoping that we would have fun today,” TJ answered. TJ wanted to Cyrus to swing as high as he can. He wanted to watch a movie and hold hands on the armrest. He wanted to go with Cyrus on the amusement park. He wanted to buy Cyrus muffins. He wanted them to watch the stars together. He wanted to drive Cyrus around with the golf cart. TJ had hoped for a perfect day. He had a lot of answers, but going on longer isn’t going to make things different. He then looked at Cyrus with longing eyes. “You’re the brightest, kindest person I know, Cyrus.”

Cyrus was taken aback. He never got used to TJ giving him compliments. His face got redder as he shyfully looked away.

“So, I’m not used to see you this way,” TJ continued. “The worst part is I know it’s no one’s fault but mine. I guess this is the universe’s way telling me you deserve better,” he said with a raised brow and the most broken smile.

They sat quietly again. TJ waited for Cyrus to say something -- anything, but alas, nothing.

Paralysed at that moment, Cyrus had a lot to say too. He wanted to say that TJ’s wrong -- it’s not his fault. He wanted to say how he feels, what he thinks. Instead, his heart was clouded by insecurity, while his throat was sore with anxiety. He felt he was going to break down and cry, but none of his muscles was moving.

No. No. No. 

Despite despising the day to end, it’s pointless to drag the conversation. TJ’s eyes were misty as he stood up. He stretched his arms up, as if he was exhausted. 

He wiped his face one more time before offering his hand to Cyrus.

“I’ll walk you home,” TJ said with a smile on his face, signalling with his fingers as well.

TJ patiently stood there with his hand reaching as the unmoving Cyrus sat there refused to even look at him. Eventually, he came closer to pull Cyrus up, holding him by the hand as they leave the park.

\-----

From the park, TJ home was on the way Cyrus’s. Cyrus looked at TJ inquisitive thinking if he wanted to go home first. Since the date was a failure, Cyrus wasn’t surprised that TJ would want to leave early.

As they were in front of TJ’s house, a huge truck was parked in front of their house. TJ’s mom was overseeing the movers put their stuff to the truck. It was as if they were preparing to leave too.

Mrs. Kippen saw the two boys walking by, holding hands. She waved at Cyrus goodbye. Cyrus mimicked her gesture but in a more reserved, shy manner.

Not a moment too soon, A bright flash came out of the sky. A few seconds later…

CRASH! A loud roaring thunder was heard from the sky.

“Uh-oh…”

Immediately afterwards, heavy rain started pouring down the sky.

“Shi-!” TJ exclaimed.

The rain didn’t hesitate to pour over the distressed pair as the frantically run for cover. It was too far to Cyrus’s house to run. Instead, TJ pulled Cyrus backwards, running to his house, giggling along the way.

“Run faster, Cyrus!” TJ laughed.

“I’m trying!” Cyrus answered.

By the time they arrived at TJ’s porch, they were already soaking wet.

“Jeez,” TJ sarcastically exasperated. “What is up with the weather today?”

A small chuckle from Cyrus came out.

“Stop laughing!” TJ joked. Cyrus replied with a smile. TJ felt good seeing Cyrus smile.

“For the record, you look ridiculous too,” he said before ruffling Cyrus’s hair, making it look more of a mess.

“Wha-” Cyrus exclaimed before doing the same thing to TJ.

The pair fought, messing with each other’s hair. Suddenly, Mrs. Kippen opened the front door. The two comically paused with their eyes wide open, as if caught doing a crime. They slowly looked at Mrs. Kippen who had the most weirded-out look in her face. The two hurriedly broke off and stood up straight.

They went inside the house. Cyrus noticed that the house looked so barren. Most of the furniture were gone. There were boxes stacked all over the place. It looks like the movers stopped loading the boxes for a while.

They headed to the kitchen as Mrs. Kippen prepared hot cocoa for them to warm up. Before he sat at the table, TJ hurriedly removed his jacket and shirt. It was just habitual for TJ to take off his shirt at home, unfortunately this wasn’t the time for that. Cyrus, who was standing beside him, suddenly became flustered. He did his best to avert his eyes from his boyfriend. 

TJ noticed the abashed Cyrus, curious what’s happening to him, asked, “Hey, Cy, what’s the matter?” Cyrus made a circling motion on his upper body, with his hand. Suddenly, it clicked in him, also making him flustered.

“The two of you go and take a bath or you’ll catch a cold.” Mrs. Kippen instructed. Both of them hurriedly looked at her with eyes wide open.

The disinterested Mrs. Kippen, or any functioning adult, knows what that look means. “Use different bathrooms, weirdos,” she remarked. “Or not. Do whatever you want.”

“Cyrus doesn’t have extra clothes, mom,” TJ said.

“Maybe the rain will stop soon,” Cyrus followed up. “I’ll just take a shower home.”

“Nope. It won’t,” Mrs. Kippen said. “Unless you want to stay cold until early morning. There’s a reason why I wanted to finish loading things -- including your stuff, to the truck early.”

“We’ll I got nothing to wear for tonight too,” TJ said. “The only clothes I have now are for tomorrow.”

“Take a look at the donation pile,” Mrs. Kippen said. “Some of your ugly clothes are there. Just look for pairs for both of you.”

“Ugly?” TJ protested.

“All your basketball-related clothes are there too,” Mrs. Kippen sassed.

“What?! WHY?!”

Mrs. Kippen only answered with a sip of her tea and raised eyebrows.

“Ughh…”

After rummaging through the pile, TJ found an old, small pyjamas and a larger shirt for Cyrus to wear, while he went and got shorts and a tank top for himself.

“You take that bathroom upstairs,” TJ said as he handed Cyrus a tower to dry off and the clothes for him to wear. “I’ll take the one on the back.”

“Ok.”

\-----

After his bath, TJ sat on the kitchen table, eating chinese food Mrs. Kippen ordered earlier. He sat quietly by the window, watching as the rain poured down, quietly hoping the rain would be enough to stop them from leaving.

Mrs. Kippen sat perpendicular to TJ. She knows what’s going on with her son -- what he’s thinking -- what he wants to do.

“You know…” Mrs. Kippen said as she sipped from her fresh cup of tea. “I do feel bad.”

TJ looked at him confused. “Why?”

“If only I didn’t agree to your dad’s plan to move, maybe you’ll never leave Cyrus.”

He looked down. “It’s too late to do anything now, huh?”

“That depends on you.”

He looked at his mom.

“Any time spent with someone you love is a time well spent,” she said to him. “The universe’s giving you time -- maybe you can make the most of it. Do what you can to spend to spend with him.”

“I’ll try my best,” TJ softly said. “It’s just funny how you’re okay with this.”

“I’m an adult -- a mom, Teej,” she said. “I know what goes in a teenager’s head -- I’ve been there. I had my fair share of adventures and I know you’ll have the same. I’ve been in an eerily similar scenario, but my parents were never understanding. So now, looking back, I want to be different than my parents.”

TJ listened quietly to his mom, taking in everything she says.

“I want you to be who want to be,” she said. “Make most of the time with the person who you want to be with.”

The two of them heard the creaking of the staircase. It sounds like Cyrus was done with his bath. Cyrus wore a shirt and pyjamas proportionately larger than him -- everything looked baggier when Cyrus wears it.

TJ found it adorable. He laughed at Cyrus for the hell of it. Unamused, Cyrus said, “Stop it!”

“You look really cute, but really ridiculous, Cy,” TJ pointed out.

“Well, you look weird shirtless, weirdo.”

“Nice!” TJ sarcastically remarked. “Original, and you totally got me.”

“I called your home, by the way, Cyrus,” Mrs. Kippen said. “I told them you should stay for the night.”

Cyrus said with a shock on his face. “You know my parents?”

“We’ve talked a couple of times.”

TJ looked at his mom suspiciously. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“It’s better if you didn’t know what we talk about,” she said. “Anyway, I’ll go to sleep early because I need to be up early too.”

Mrs. Kippen stood up. “Don’t stay up too late. If we leave by 9, we can be at Denver by 5 or 6.”

TJ put his head down and nodded.

Mrs. Kippen walked closer to TJ, leaning in. She inconspicuously slipped something in TJ’s pocket and patted him on the shoulders. As TJ reached in for his pocket to find out what it is, his mom patted him on the shoulder. “Keep safe,” she said. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. Mrs. Kippen continued walking to her room waving at the two of them one last time.

“Keep safe from what?” Cyrus asked.

“S-” TJ is out of words from embarrassment. “S-Spiders, Cyrus,” TJ said. “We should keep away from spiders. Especially because they like going indoors when it rains.”

“What?!”

“I-I thought you knew that?” TJ rhetorically asked. “Anyway, want to watch Netflix?”

“I can never be safe anywhere,” Cyrus, ignoring TJ, will now be ever-paranoid.

“They took the TV, so just watch it together on my phone,” TJ said as he held up his phone.

“The windows are closed, right? There’s no way they can come inside, right?” Cyrus is still going at it.

TJ chuckled. It looks like Cyrus’s back on his normal self. “Cyrus!” TJ called his boyfriend to snap out of it. “It’s fine. This is for emergencies only.”

After Cyrus calmed down, they sat on a makeshift sofa made of cardboard boxes on the living room. They were watching the ‘Dark Knight’ on TJ’s phone as he held it up to their faces. Cyrus’s head leaned on TJ’s face while they shared TJ’s earphones -- one for both of them. One of Cyrus arms are nicely wrapped around TJ’s, while the other carefully held on to a cup of hot cocoa.

You can clearly tell TJ had watched the movie plenty of times that he can quote it’s entirety down to its syllables. Cyrus can’t help but laugh while watching TJ impersonate practically everyone. Barely halfway through the movie, he paused it.

“You know…” TJ thought of a master plan. “Were sitting on boxes.”

“And…?”

“We’re leaning on boxes, too.”

“So?”

“There are more boxes there, too.”

“I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“Box forts, Cyrus!” TJ exclaimed. “We can make box forts!”

Immediately, Cyrus was impressed by TJ’s quasi-genius plan.

Both of them then frantically made separate box forts on opposite sides of the living room. TJ dumped over the donation clothes pile and used the clothes as ammo for their skirmish.

“Box wars!” TJ declared.

The two of the started throwing clothes at each other, laughing uncontrollably and making a mess of the living room. Cyrus’s throw barely makes it to TJ, while the latter almost knocks Cyrus back. How can clothes knock someone back?

A red hoodie? Fireball! Blue? Waterball! Curled up pants? A trebuchet stone!

Suddenly, frantically dodging TJ’s attacks, Cyrus tripped on the clothes he’s standing on, making him fall backwards to his fort, making it fall down too. 

“Cyrus!” TJ shouted in worry. “You alright?” he said as he ran for aid.

“Yep,” Cyrus reaffirms. “I’m just clumsy,” he followed up as TJ helped him up.

“Are you sure nothing hurts?” TJ wanted to be sure.

“I’m fine,” Cyrus promised.

They looked around the room, noticing the calamity they caused. “Well, that’s the end of that.”

“Let’s clean this up, I don’t want your mom to be mad at us -- me especially.”

“Yeah…”

The two of them cleaned the living room as best they can -- they returned the boxes to how they originally were -- they placed the clothes back to the pile. All while they had an endless stream of Disney songs played on TJ’s Spotify.

The pair found themselves playing board games for the rest of the night. From ‘Bananagram’ to ‘Hive’ to ‘UNO’, the two of them passed the time trying to beat the other over and over again. They both were convinced the other was cheating each time the other would win.

“Stop cheating, loser!” TJ exclaimed.

“Cheating?” Cyrus offendedly remarked. “You’re the one cheating!”

They both laughingly scoffed at each other.

After a deep sigh, TJ calmed down and started staring at Cyrus’s eyes, restlessly playing with a card in his hand.

“I’ll miss you, underdog,” TJ spoken out suddenly. He lovingly smiled at Cyrus.

The silence was masked by the muffled sound of the rain.

“I’ll miss you too,” Cyrus replied.

\-----

After their playing, the two felt pecking so they went to the kitchen to eat. Both of them finished the remainder of the chinese food and the cocoa, all while they sat on the kitchen table, again, watching the rain pour.

“Sleepy?” TJ asked. “It’s 11. It’s passed your usual bedtime,” he jokingly remarked.

“Kind of,” Cyrus said. “...but I don’t want the night to end,” he said staring at his cup of warm cocoa.

TJ nodded. “Same,” he said. “...but I’d rather you have a good night’s rest.”

\-----

The two shared TJ’s twin bed. It was a little cramped, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They laid down facing each other, just staring at the other’s eyes, waiting for them to sleep first, but alas, none of them would budge.

Slowly TJ noticed tears falling down on Cyrus’s eyes, biting his lips. He wiped it for him as he was hurt seeing his boyfriend hurt too. TJ became emotional too.

“We rarely get to be with Andi,” Cyrus quietly, blubberly said. “Now, you’re leaving too.”

“I’m really sorry, Cy,” TJ guiltily replied. “I really am.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault -- that’s just how it goes. I just-”

“Maybe one day, I can come back and hopefully, by then, you’re happy with someone else.”

“You said that earlier and I hate that,” Cyrus complained. “You don’t know whether it’s best for me to be with someone else or not. I love being with you. I can’t imagine being with someone else right now, other than you. You made mistakes, but you did more than make up for it. You showed me that life’s more exciting on the edge, and I enjoyed every moment of it because you were with me. You’re a better man than what you think you are.”

“I can say the same for you. You’re also better than the person you think you are,” TJ said. “I can see myself having a hard time meeting friends, but you… you’re different. People gravitate towards you. You and Buffy can make new friends at Grant, then you can introduce them to Andi, when you guys can hang out again. You’re the best person ever. I can never see someone getting mad at Cyrus Goodman -- if someone is, I’ll beat them up for you. Don’t be scared of doing anything, Cy. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

TJ rested his hand on Cyrus’s cheeks. His warmth was complemented by the cold weather.

“I love you,” Cyrus said holding on to TJ’s hand.

“I love you too.”

\-----

The rained calmed down, but it was still dead into the night. TJ’s eyes were closed while he was faced to the ceiling. Cyrus, on the other hand, was restless -- his mind was jogging and eyes were wide open. He turned to face TJ, quietly admiring him.

Inchingly, Cyrus pushed himself up a bit, enough to look at TJ at a different angle. He leaned closer. Closer. He closed his eyes. Gently, he places his lips onto TJ’s. His hand instinctively held on to TJ’s chest. Suddenly, he felt TJ’s lips adjust as his does too. He briefly opened his eyes to see TJ do the same. TJ hand reached for Cyrus’s cheeks again -- it was his favorite gesture.

“Can’t sleep?” TJ asked quietly. Cyrus simply nodded.

TJ feels Cyrus’s warm nervous breathing -- it was similar to his. He now leaned closer to kiss Cyrus again. Their tongues lightly touch from this time. TJ moved his hands to Cyrus’s hips, pulling him closer as further into the night they went.

\-----

It was almost 7 in the morning. Mrs. Kippen was frantically preparing for everything. The boxes were loaded to the truck. The house was cleaned for the new tenants that will rent the place. She even cooked breakfast for the boys. She wants things done perfectly.

The loud back-up beeper from the truck woke TJ up. He smiled as he saw Cyrus lying down on his arms. He oh-so-gently moved his numb arm, as to not wake Cyrus up. He picked up and put on his shirt and shorts scattered on the ground and went down stairs.

A bowl of cereal and fresh milk was on the table, ready for him to eat. His can’t avert on the people moving back-and-forth boxes and furniture. “There’s no turning back now,” he thought.

A while later, a quiet Cyrus joined him at the table, kissing him on the cheeks. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday that Mrs. Kippen wash and dried.

“Are you feeling alright?” TJ asked. Cyrus sheepishly nodded.

The two shared breakfast quietly, making quiet gestures to one another. After eating, they just say there waiting. Mrs. Kippen then approached them. 

“I think Cyrus should head home,” she said.

The pair looked at each other despairingly, until Cyrus nodded. They stood up from the table, and headed out. 

Cyrus stopped his tracks by front yard. TJ was curious why. He looked at TJ’s face one more time. He never got the hang of TJ being his boyfriend. It was always felt surreal to him. Now, he wishes he never wasted their time together.

“Underdog?” TJ called.

“I’ll walk home,” Cyrus insisted.

“Cyrus-”

“TJ-” Cyrus cut him off. “I’ll be fine. Go help your mom instead. Do it for me, please?”

TJ hesitatingly obliged, nodding slowly.

Cyrus then wrapped himself around TJ’s neck. TJ hugged Cyrus back.

“I love you,” Cyrus cried. “I’ll miss you so much.”

“I love you too,” TJ said, also crying. “I’ll miss you more.”

The two cried their hearts out for a moment. “This is it,” they both thought. They broke away, hoping it never would have come to this.

“Well…” TJ said, as he hesitated to reach out to Cyrus one last time. Instead, Cyrus reached out TJ’s fingers with his, slowly caressing it. They’re making every second count.

“Bye,” TJ said.

“Bye.”

Cyrus let go of TJ. He started going backwards, slowly turning around. He tried his best to keep walking forward -- he did. He can’t help it, he looked back at TJ one last time. TJ was standing there crying, but with a big wide smile on his face. He waved goodbye one last time.

Cyrus whimpered. He looked forward again. Faster and faster, he walked until he started running as fast as he can and eventually, he broke down on the side of the street from exhaustion. He was crying grew worse and worse that his sleeves were covered in his tears. 

His phone rang -- it was from Andi.

It opened with Cyrus sniffling.

“Bad time?” Andi asked.

“Nah,” he answered. “It’s a better time than any.”

“How you doing?”

“I feel like I’m in the gutter.”

“Do you want to meet up at The Spoon so we can cheer you up?”

“Yes, please,” he replied.

“Alright. Were going to meet you there immediately, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Cyrus ended the call. He breathed out one last sigh before standing up again. Today would forever be a memorable day for Cyrus. The day TJ left.

Slowly and steadily, he carried on.

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: greettheworld  
> IG: @stugs92


End file.
